Field
The present application is generally directed to wireless systems, and more specifically, to mobility management entity (MME) pools.
Related Art
The related art MME pooling concept developed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3 GPP) allows an enhanced node B (eNodeB) to connect to multiple MME nodes in a pool. When one of the MME nodes in the pool fails, the subscribers on the failed MME may be required to re-attach to the other MMEs in the pool. The reattachment requirement can cause the loss of service for the subscribers as well as a large amount of signaling to restore service to the subscribers.